Vendetta (Episode 12)
Details Vendetta is the twelfth episode in the Pivot Zombie Movie and was uploaded on the 27th of June 2018. It's story takes place a few hours after the events of Nightmare (Episode 11) where Craig, Vince, Mark and David are on their way to the C.C.R Cropford Base in an attempt to rescue Jane and Rachel who the C.C.R want to perform experiments on. Synopsis Vendetta begins with Mark, Vince and Craig in the back of the truck while David is driving in the front and also has the C.C.R soldier that the group captured in Nightmare (Episode 11) and are using him to get to the base. Mark expresses his nervousness about the mission but Craig reassures him that if they work as a team they will all make it out. Craig then thinks about how he can make it up to Jane after just standing there and letting her get captured, but Mark reassures him that he couldn't have done anything else. The next scene is of Jane and Rachel, who are locked in a holding room in the depths of the C.C.R Cropford Base. Jane reminisces of earlier times in life and the apocalypse; her and Mark working together, Craig and Rob joining the group, Craig and Vince saving her life. Generally she just thinks about all of the time her and Craig spent together and is upset with herself for not confessing her feelings to him when she had the chance. After the two girls discuss their options on getting out, the C.C.R Cropford Lieutenant enters the room. He informs the girls that later that night they are going to have basic tests performed on them. The episode then cuts back to the truck, and Craig and Mark are discussing their options of what is going to happen after they rescue Jane and Rachel. Craig says he is going to the bunker to find Rob's family and Mark said he wants to stick with Craig, whatever happens. The group's truck then arrives at the base. They appear to be in an open field with no buildings in site. Vince thinks that the Unnamed C.C.R Defector has bullshitted them and tells the group to be careful. However the defector then reveals a hidden ladder entrance to the underground section of the base, covered by a dirt panel. Thinks makes Vince think again. They then tie the defector up in the back of the truck after getting a bit more information and head down the ladder one by one. This leads them to a locked door that can only be opened by inputting the correct code. Vince gives the team a final mission briefing before telling Craig to open the door. In that moment, all Craig can think of is Rob, and as soon as the door opens, him and Vince open fire on four unsuspecting C.C.R soldiers and pepper them to the ground with ease. One survives and is laying on the ground but Vince shows no mercy and shoots a bullet through his head. They move on to the next room and now that the C.C.R are aware of an enemy presence, they decide to throw a flash-bang through the door and stun the soldiers in that room, allowing David to mow all of them down with his light machine gun. The C.C.R Cropford Commander is in the control room of the base along with the lieutenant and C.C.R Cropford Warrant Officer. They can see on the security cameras that they are under attack. Judging by the appearance of their attackers, they assume it is the SAS or some other kind of special forces. After seeing them up closer with their physiques and weapons, the lieutenant quickly recognises them as The Survivors. Craig destroys the camera in the room, blocking the C.C.R's view of their infiltration. The commander is angered by this and sends the lieutenant, the warrant officer and some other guards down to deal with them. The next scene is of Jane and Rachel in their holding cell, having been alerted by all of the gunfire coming from above them, they theorise that some of the infected broke loose. Jane however is still secretly holding onto hope that the guys will barge through the door any minute, despite it's unlikeliness. The guys clear out the room at the top of the staircase and Vince decides that in order to find the girls efficiently, they must split up. He sends Craig and David down to the G unit, where they were told that female prisoners are held and he decides to take Mark with him into the labs. Mark really wants to go with Craig because he has a feeling that she is down there and he worries that Vince is going to get them in serious danger with his anger, but Vince wants Mark with him, because he knows he can be afraid to fight and he wants to help improve his confidence in combat. The pairs go their separate ways. Mark and Vince reach the labs and Mark shoots the C.C.R soldier guarding them in the back of the neck, killing him. The two discover some scientists in the lab, and Vince is about ready to open fire and kill them all but he then realises that he could get some information and finally find out how the whole apocalypse started. The scientists comply and give him the information he asked for. They tell him how it started with biological weapon development, how quickly it spread and how there is no known cure or way to stop it. This angers Vince, reminding him of all the people he lost as a result of the infection and he draws his weapon, ready to light up all of the scientists. Suddenly, the lieutenant and his crew enter the labs through a door on the opposite side of the room and open fire on Mark and Vince, causing them to dive for cover behind one of the lab desks. As a gunfight between the groups ensues, the lieutenant demands to know how Vince and the others found him but Vince doesn't care to give an answer. He is dead set on killing the lieutenant for not only killing Rob and Zoey, but also for making him look weak in front of the rest of the group. He tells Mark to go and find the others if he wants to, but Mark agrees to stay with Vince and finish the fight. Craig and David are very close to the girls holding cell. After a short firefight in which David yet again mowed down some C.C.R soldiers, they make their way into the cell block. They use the code that the defector gave them to open the first cell but David discovers that it is empty. They then try again on the next door but they are denied access. In the heat of the moment David can't think of anything better to do then smash the lock with his fist in anger. This works and the door slides open. Craig and David enter the room and finally find Rachel and Jane, who are extremely pleased to see them after they reveal themselves by taking their gas masks off. Craig runs to Jane, so David decides to go to Rachel. At this point Craig's heart is racing; he has so much to tell Jane but not enough time to tell it in so he decides to go straight for it and tell her that he feels the same way and wants to be with her. However before he can get his words out, Jane can no longer contain her feelings. She pulls him closer and kisses him, something she had been wanting for a long time. David and Rachel observe in confusion, not fully knowing the progression of their relationship in recent times like Mark had. David feels obligated by Craig's actions to do something similar to Rachel but before he can Rachel notices how badly his hand is injured. He groans in pain as she runs her hand over it and some of the fingers are clearly broken and there are shards of glass buried quite deep. Craig informs them that Rob didn't make it and that they must return to the surface to meet back up with Vince and Mark. Vince and Mark are now on their last rounds of ammo, having been in the shootout for a while. They had killed some of the C.C.R soldiers but the lieutenant and warrant officer still remained. The lieutenant wanted to escape at this point, he knew he underestimated the group and he threw a flash-bang in Vince and Mark's direction to temporarily blind them so he could make an escape into another room. He was let down however by his warrant officer as she tried to follow in the same direction but was slower, giving away where he had fled to. Mark opens fire on her and kills her after landing a shot in the neck. Vince then decides he will chase the lieutenant to finish him once and for all. Mark is powerless to stop him at this point and decides it is best to run back to the others and help them make their way out. Vince chases the lieutenant through corridors and finally they both come to a room that has no exit. Vince is ready to pump him full of bullets from his pistol but he soon discovers that there are zombies, including a mutated zombie, locked in a room behind the lieutenant. The lieutenant makes it evident that the only way Vince is going to kill him is with his bare hands. They engage in a short fist fight but Vince really didn't have time to challenge this guy so he pulled out his machete and impaled the lieutenant against the zombies door. Vince then had the idea of releasing the infected to wreak havoc on the base after they left, so he released his machete and reclaimed his pistol from the ground as the lieutenant was slowly losing consciousnesses. He then aimed his pistol at the lieutenant, but fired at the door of the infected, alerting them with a very loud noise and exciting the mutant. Vince turned and ran as the infected pummelled through the wall and devoured the lieutenant. He continued running past the scientists, leaving them for dead, and made his way to the ladder they had entered through. He made it out after the rest of the group just in time as the mutant was gaining on him. The group were happy that they all made it out and Vince was very proud of them. Craig and Jane offered to sit up front in the truck and drive while the rest of the group sat in the back. Vince stayed true to his word and let the C.C.R defector go free for giving them the correct information, allowing them to save Jane and Rachel and all survive themselves. Mark informs David and Rachel that he has a lot to tell them from what he learned in the labs. Everyone loads up and gets in the truck and they set off for Bunker 03, aiming to arrive there the next day. The episode then ends. Characters * Craig * Vince * Jane * David * Mark * Rachel * Unnamed C.C.R Defector (last appearance) * C.C.R Cropford Base Lieutenant (last appearance) * C.C.R Cropford Base Lieutenant's Assistant (last appearance) * C.C.R Cropford Base Commander (First appearance) * Numerous C.C.R Soldiers Trivia * The events of this episode are set on 22nd of November 2014. * This episode features the most deaths of C.C.R soldiers so far. * The mutant infected makes an appearance in this episode, having not appeared since Execution (Episode 4). Category:Episodes